Alignment
by Trina Mason
Summary: Bella's choice, Edward over Jacob, was made. Every choice has conseqences. - Post Eclipse BD never happened. - Please review.
1. A Wedding Gone Wrong

Every wedding is ruined by some complication, and even though I knew Alice had everything organized to perfection, I couldn't help but possess a strange dread to what my wedding would hold

Every wedding is ruined by some complication, and even though I knew Alice had everything organized to perfection, I couldn't help but possess a strange dread to what _my _wedding would hold. I wasn't worried about whether the flowers were the right color, or if the songs were all played to my satisfaction by the miniature orchestra Alice had reserved. I could care less about those things. I didn't want the wedding anyway. As a matter of fact, I would have preferred to have eloped as Edward had originally suggested, but I hated to disappoint Alice and Charlie.

Charlie. I choked back the tears each time I thought of him and how this would be the last time I would get to see him before Edward followed through with his final promise – to make me his forever. I hated the thought of leaving Charlie. I wondered how he'd possibly survived before I came to Forks. He wasn't much of a cook, and if I wasn't mistaken his diet consisted mostly of take-out pizza and fish. But as I recalled who I was trading him for – Charlie for Edward, I knew it was worth it. I could do that. I was going to do that. I'd already made my decision, and now was the time to follow through.

That final thought brought me back to my anxiety about the wedding. I'd been nearly killed so many times now that I'd lost count. Would something happen here too? Would the Volturi lose patience with Alice's promise and come today?

My heart sped up, and I saw Alice look up with curiosity from the floor as she was pinning the hem of my dress just a little shorter. She had previously seen me trip and fall during the wedding march. There had been several other changes to the wedding this week as she monitored her premonitions. We nixed the unity candles because she saw that I would drop my candle and catch the dress on fire. She also saw that we would put it out before we burned the house down, but she was more worried about the wedding gown she'd bought for me. "It's an original," she'd said. If I was wearing my favorite sweats, she probably would have let it happen so that I would finally dispose of them. She never did accept my lack of fashion sense.

"Talk to me," she sung through the pins in her teeth. Her dark pixie hair was pinned down with jewelled barrettes and the back spiked out. Her satin lavender dress fit perfectly with her petite slender figure, and then one of my original concerns came flooding back. The bride was supposed to be the most beautiful. How was that supposed to happen when I had to walk behind Alice and most of all, Rosalie, the most beautiful creature known to man?

I was surprised at how easily Rosalie accepted my request for her to join in the wedding. "I don't have a problem with you marrying Edward, Bella," she'd said. "Marriage is not the decision I'm against. Immortality is."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said, and I saw Alice stare at me blankly for a split second. She must have seen it was going to happen, or I turned a strange shade of green because Alice swept me in her arms and had me in the adjoining bathroom, holding my hair back from the toilet seconds before my stomach rejected what little I could force down this morning at breakfast. The Cullen's intense speed was natural to me now. One second I was in Alice's room, I blinked, and then I was in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Alice," I said while wiping my mouth.

"Here." She handed me a toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. I more than willingly took it. "I know Edward loves you, but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you freshened up a bit after that." She waited patiently as I finished, and then took me back into her bedroom, which was roughly the size of Charlie's entire downstairs floor.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Alice prompted.

"Oh. You mean other than the fact that I will be the most ordinary person in the wedding party?" I answered sarcastically. "Well, I can't help but wonder who's going to try and kill me today."

She rolled her eyes at me. "First of all, your eyesight is not as sharp as ours, Bella. You're beautiful, and you only insult me when I've been working on you all afternoon, and you still call yourself ordinary. Second, don't you have any faith in me at all? You're really going to ruin this wedding for me, aren't you?"

I knew better than to make my concerns known around Alice, especially that of my appearance. I skipped my retort to that comment and focused on the one thing that we might actually be able to manage. "So, nothing bad is going to happen?"

She stopped working on my dress a moment and focused once again on the future. I could tell when she was back in the present because I saw a frown flash on her face, and recovered quickly, but I'd already noticed.

"What is it, Alice? The Volturi? What did you see?" Panic raced through me, and I felt my legs weaken. I could only expect the worst to happen at my wedding with _my _luck.

"I don't see anything bad happening, Bella. Would you please try to control yourself? Or I _will_ have you restrained. Granted, it would put a damper on things, but I'll do it," she warned.

I took a deep breath. She didn't see anything bad happening. I could accept that. Just minutes before I was to walk the aisle, surely even if someone decided to make a move now, the wedding would be long over before they arrived.

Alice finished the hem, and stood up to look at me. "Look, I know you probably wanted some more time with Charlie and Renee before the wedding, but I couldn't risk you spoiling your make up, and you'll have plenty of time to say your goodbyes during the reception, okay?"

I nodded my head in response. Just the thought of saying goodbye brought a lump in my throat that I tried to swallow back down. I composed myself just in time for Charlie to step in to lead me downstairs.

He stopped dead at his heels as soon as he reached the door. "Wow," he said. I looked down blushing slightly. I hadn't looked at myself. I didn't want to know what kind of circus clown Alice made me out to be. He reached down and tilted my chin up with his hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered and then kissed my cheek. I heard Alice murmur, "Make up" behind me to remind me not to get too emotional.

"Thanks, Dad," I mumbled.

Charlie took a deep breath as he heard the music begin. "Ready?"

Again, I opted just to nod, and he held out his arm for me to take. As soon as I stepped out of the room, the fragrance of fresh flowers hit me. Alice saw me recoil and asked, "Too much?"

I shook my head to reassure her. She wanted everything to be perfect, and as long as I was going along with it, I might as well make sure she thought I approved of everything as well.

Rosalie had already made her way to the front, and Alice went on ahead of me. I knew from rehearsal the night before that I needed to wait until she positioned herself across from the groomsmen – Emmett and Jasper - before proceeding.

Charlie led me to the top of the stairs where I could see streams of lights, tulle, and white orchids lined down the rails. White chairs arranged in flawless rows were filled with friends from school and the reservation. It was nice to know the pack was willing to endure the stench of vampires long enough to attend the wedding. I wasn't sure if they would since I had chosen Edward over Jacob.

Another pain hit me as soon as I thought Jacob's name. I'd hurt him, worse than he was physically hurt from the fight with the newborns last winter. Seth had told me that he had run off, headed north months ago, but didn't know when or if he was going to return.

I shoved the negative thoughts aside, and when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Edward's face at the end of the aisle, and everything unpleasant drifted away. Behind him was a metal arch tangled with more orchids – this time with pale shades of pink and purple, green vines, and clear lights. Under the arch, stood Carlisle and Esme, hand in hand. Carlisle had gotten a license so that he was able to officiate the wedding.

We were halfway down the aisle now when something caught my attention in the far corner behind Edward. I stopped in my tracks, and Charlie jerked back as he felt the resistance. Someone was standing in the shadows. I felt the fear I'd been anticipating all day, and began breathing hard. The Volturi was here. At my wedding. The figure was too tall to be Jane. Who else would Aro send? Certainly not Jane now that I thought of it. She'd had no affect on me as we saw in Italy. I strained my eyes to focus, all the while being thankful this shouldn't be the case for much longer, if I lived long enough, that is. As though my effort was more than obvious, the figure stepped into the light. Jacob. It was Jacob. My Jacob.

Several emotions flew over me at once: relief - that it wasn't the Volturi, happiness - that Jake came back and was safe, pain - I felt his pain he must be enduring to watch this, and then confusion. How did he know it was today? The pack? Would they put him through this? No. I'd told Alice not to send him... Fury.

I shot a hard look in Alice's direction. "You sent him an invitation after I asked you not to?" I accused aloud in front of everyone. Alice looked around and smiled apologetically to the guests, and made a great effort to glide slowly - rather than her natural fast pace - to me.

"I didn't," she whispered, and Edward was immediately at her side.

"I did," he confessed.

Shock. How many emotions did one usually experience during a normal wedding? "You did what?" I choked out.

"I sent the invitation to Jacob." He placed his hand on arm, and I shrugged away. I wondered what the guests must think of this display, but I really could care less. Charlie was uncomfortable, standing in the middle of all of this. He liked attention about as much as I did, and I could feel him tense up through his arm I still held tightly. I tried to relax my grip, although I was sure I wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't him I wanted to hurt anyway. How could Edward do this? He knew I didn't want to put Jake in that kind of position. "I knew if the situation were reversed, I would have wanted the choice," he continued to explain, trying to not show the pain I caused by shunning his touch.

I stole a glance at Jacob, and he looked confused. Great. Now he probably thought I didn't want him here.

"Have you ever thought about how I felt? How, maybe not only did I not want him to feel obligated to come, but that I didn't want to hurt him anymore? Can you not imagine the pain he's feeling while I'm walking the aisle to marry you, not him? And how much it kills me to know he's hurting like that? Don't you think I've done enough damage?" My voice had constantly been escalating and I finished with a frustrated growl that was very close to those I'd heard come from Edward when he'd fought Victoria not too long ago.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, stung by the fact that he'd never considered this would cause _me_ pain. Naturally, he didn't care about Jake's.

I threw my hands up. "It's over."

"What?" Alice and Edward said simultaneously. Alice looked confused, and her frowned expression from her room flashed in my head.

_"I don't see anything bad happening, Bella,"_ she'd said. Of course she couldn't see anything bad happening. The werewolves had decided to come. She couldn't see _anything_ happening, but she didn't want me to agonize over something that most likely wouldn't occur. She was worried because she couldn't see what I was about to do, and she would be irritated that she hadn't been able to stop it.

"I'm saying the wedding's off." I let go of Charlie's arm, and turned around. He was probably _more_ than willing to let me get out of this situation. He thought I was too young to do this anyway.

I felt a cold hand grab my arm – Edward's. "Bella," he pleaded.

"Just leave me alone," I snapped, and immediately felt guilty. I didn't want him to think that I wanted _us_ to be over. I just couldn't continue with the wedding, not with Jake here. His grasp loosened slightly, and I took a deep breath. "I just need you to give me some time," I amended, hoping that wasn't as wounding.

I was continually hurting someone: Jake, for choosing Edward and Edward because I felt so bad for hurting Jake. It was never-ending.

Edward reluctantly let go and I ran out of the house, glad to get away from the piercing stares, and steadily forming judgments of what had taken place. I jumped in my truck and revved the engine. Before I slid in reverse, Jacob jumped in the passenger side.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted half-hearted. I didn't stop the truck. I wanted to get away fast, which I suppose if that was the case, I should have taken Alice's Porsche, but I was partial to my truck. It was dependable. I looked in the rear-view mirror as I backed up and saw Edward standing outside the house, staring at us as I drove away to nowhere in particular. He must have seen Jake get in the truck. He probably didn't like it, but he asked for it. _He's_ the one that invited Jacob, against my wishes. The only good thing about Jake being here was that Alice couldn't see where I was going so they would have to wait until I came back. I checked the mirror again, then the woods we passed along either side of the road. It didn't appear any of them were following me.

"Guess I shouldn't have come, huh?" Jake commented.

"Guess you're happy now, huh?" I retorted. My anger had already been kindled. I was letting the fire rage through me now. I glanced over at him to see his puzzled expression. "I didn't go through with it. I didn't marry him. That's what you wanted, right?" I accused.

"Bella." He sounded like I wasn't giving him any credit. Why should I? He'd fought for me. He'd made it crystal clear that he didn't want me to be with Edward. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"No. You wanted me to be happy with _you_," I argued.

"I want you to be happy and _alive_, Bella, no matter who it is with." I knew what he meant. He'd once told me he'd rather have me dead than forever immortal. I still wasn't sure if they would forgive the break in treaty for me. The treaty didn't specify if the victim was willing to be bitten, if the contract was then null and void. And I still had every intention of continuing with _that_ plan.

"This doesn't change anything," I told him, the thought of the treaty now sobering me into my usual worries. "I'm still going through with it."

I stole a glance in his direction, and saw his deep brown eyes close. He took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered to his hands, but they were stable. I scorned myself for not having enough faith in him to know he could control himself around me. We'd been through this before, and the initial shock must have been more difficult than this.

The vibration of the truck drew me into a daze. I knew how Jake felt about me, but he loved me enough to let me go, right? Would he talk Sam into forgiving the break in treaty? He wouldn't fight with them, would he? How far was he willing to go to save me? He didn't speak when he opened his eyes as though he never heard my statement.

"Talk to me." I needed answers.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" he asked, watching only the road.

"Because I want to be with Edward," I replied, my voice sounding as though I was pleading for a blessing: a blessing that would keep Edward and his family safe.

"But at any price?" His eyes met mine now. They were burning into me, trying to etch into my mind how serious this was, like I hadn't already thought of everything. I was giving up my family, my life as I knew it, my friends, all in exchange for Edward. What a small price to pay for an eternity with him: my own personal heaven.

I nodded my head in response, a smile hinting at my lips. No words could convey how on board I was with this.

"Lives will be lost, Bella," Jacob warned.

"Are you seriously going to fight us?" I knew this was a possibility, but I never would have thought he would actually go through with it. For once, _my_ hands were trembling, and I had to pull the truck over onto the shoulder. My driving wasn't as graceful as Edward's, my control not as practiced as Jake's. I pressed my foot on the brake harder than intended which stopped the truck abruptly causing my head to jerk forward and then back again.

My peripheral didn't even glimpse a struggle for Jake. He'd once been my tall, clumsy friend with large, awkward feet. Now, he was just as refined as Edward: quiet and steady. I wished everything was back the way it used to be, with the exception of Edward being gone, of course. If Jake wasn't a werewolf, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Although, the treaty would still be expected to be honored, at least Jake wouldn't be fighting us.

He gave me an incredulous look. "I'm fighting _for_ you, Bella, not _against_ you." He looked away as if to gather his thoughts and finally returned his eyes to mine before continuing. "It's not like it's my decision," he looked through me once again as if talking around the actual point, but I could see the emphasis in his glare.

Certainly this wasn't his decision. I knew this. He wasn't the Alpha, the leader of the pack. He had waived that right to Sam, but he still had _some _influence, didn't he?

"Talk to Sam. Reason with him." Jacob shook his head, causing his silk black hair to brush over his shoulders. "Please, Jake. For me?" I pleaded. I knew it wasn't fair to ask this of him. He already had to endure the fact that I had rejected him for Edward, and now I was asking him to let me die, or at least to him, it would be dying. For me, it was the beginning of life. _Let me live, Jake. Let me live._

"The treaty has been made. The pack has no choice but to honor it."

"But…but why? Edward and his family didn't attack when you broke your side of the treaty! Surely in this case you could forgive - Oh! Let me guess…another _werewolf _thing? You're _forced _to attack when it's broken?" I demanded in half-mockery, my cheeks flushed from the rekindling anger. I could feel the heat work its way through my body.

"You can't understand, Bella. We're a family, bonded in ways that words can't describe." He heaved a sigh of frustration, but when he spoke again, his voice was soft. "Listen, I'm not saying that we'll fight until we kill them all –"

"Ha! A little cocky, are we?" I interrupted. I meant for it to come out strong and confident, hoping it would intimidate him into reconsidering, but my voice betrayed me with a high nervous crack. The thought of any of the Cullens ceasing to exist immediately had my stomach in knots. Jacob ignored me and continued as though he hadn't heard.

" – but the treaty _will _require one to die. A life for a life."


	2. A Wedding Gone Right

I arrived home after a long drive of contemplating what Jake had told me. I dropped him off outside of La Push just after our conversation ended; I needed to think for myself, not have him constantly influencing me.

I'd been ignoring this possibility, hoping that it was just a pessimistic idea that would never actually come about. The pack would pardon this breach in contract because it was my life, my choice. I didn't weigh that _they_ didn't have a choice. So, if I was to be with Edward, forever, I would be sacrificing one of my new family members. I couldn't think of one that I would be willing to. Suddenly, I understood why Edward had left me before. It was the only logical explanation; we can't be together, for the safety of everyone.

The sun was already beginning to set, causing the cloudy sky to turn a dark grey with only a hint of a reddish hue. I had hoped that Edward would be here waiting on me to get home. I needed him to comfort me, to come up with an option that I hadn't foreseen. I couldn't imagine my life without him again. It hurt to even think the words. I couldn't; I wouldn't.

There had to be some way. I played with the possibility of him leaving with me again, the way I had before he had left me. The only reason he had discounted that option before was to protect me from him. Would he ignore this option now too? He never wanted me to end up like him anyway. Would he use this to his advantage? No, no. I couldn't believe it. Edward loved me; he wanted me to be with him.

My heart sank when his car wasn't in the drive. Charlie awkwardly greeted me at the door; he had obviously been pacing, still in his tuxedo, jacket off, tie hanging around his neck.

"Bells," he exhaled. "I've been so worried. How are you?" He grabbed my shoulders and held me tight. My mind was still on the things Jake and I had discussed. I'd been so deeply engrossed, that I'd almost forgotten I'd walked out of my own wedding. "What happened?" Charlie whispered.

"I just couldn't do it in front of Jake, Dad. He's been through enough pain." How was I going to get around this newly found problem so that I wouldn't potentially cause him physical pain as well as the inevitable emotional? I didn't try to hide my expressions. Charlie would think it was all to do with the wedding catastrophe. "Has Edward called?" I asked, hopefully, but as soon as I spoke it, I knew it was useless. Alice would know where I was. Even when she couldn't see me; she knew I was with Jacob.

Charlie just shook his head, but didn't meet his eyes to mine.

"I think I'll go lay down," I said, needing an out for more seclusion.

Charlie gave me another brief squeeze and a kiss on my forehead before he let me go. "Night," he said with sadness in his voice. It surprised me a bit. I was expecting him to be more elated that I wasn't leaving just yet.

I closed the door behind me, and rested my weight on it while I closed my eyes and summarized my thoughts to refocus. What are my options?

Leave. Yes. Leave Edward. No. Leave _with _Edward. Yes.

I wondered how hard it would be to persuade him to run away with me. I would give the option for his family to come; I preferred it actually, but I had a gut feeling that they would rather stay as long as possible. It was hard for them to settle as easily as they had here in Forks, Carlisle being such an honored doctor and all.

But it was also disheartening to think through these options again. The last time I had, Edward had been planning on leaving me. _But he promised_, I reassured myself. _Never again._

I felt a chill and opened my eyes, instinctively jumping from the face that hovered just inches from mine. The icy hand was at my mouth to muffle the scream before a sound was able to protrude, but softened instantly and placed the forefinger to his lips, commanding my silence. My heart was racing at the alarm of the unexpected guest as I heard Charlie's footsteps pass just outside my door. When I heard his door shut, I flung myself to him. "Edward," I gasped.

"I was beginning to wonder if you meant –" Although I knew the pain was there, Edward kept his voice light.

"Never!" I interrupted, more loudly than I meant to, but I didn't hear Charlie stir in reaction. I clung to Edward tighter.

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly in my ear. "I should've told you."

I chose to hold my retort; I may say something I'd regret, so I nodded matter-of-factly.

"If it wasn't just that…Jake being there, I mean. If it was the wedding, we don't have to go through with it," Edward stumbled across his words. It was his turn to be hurt. The circle I was to relive over and over; someone was always in pain. Edward or Jacob, and no matter which one, I was always in pain with them. I never got a break.

"I want to marry you, Edward. I want to make you happy. I just don't think a public wedding was the right thing for me. I couldn't rub it in his face like that." I wanted Edward to understand. Even though I chose him, Edward, I still had a connection with Jake.

"Whatever you want," he replied, genuinely. I blinked, and he was sitting on the bed, inviting me to join him. A second request was not necessary; I immediately curled up on his lap.

"I have to admit," he started, "that I'm not sure how to act after I've been jilted."

My heart sank as I thought about how he must have felt; not knowing what was going on in my head. "I'm sorry" was all I could say.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," he attempted to sooth. Edward's infinite patience was always the harshest punishment, even though that he never meant it as that.

"My temper seems to be getting the better of me lately. Surely, there was a better way I could have handled it."

"Don't blame yourself. It was I who should have consulted with you."

"Edward," I said, trying to keep from raising my voice and waking Charlie, "could you please just let me take the heat for once? It was my fault. _My_ fault. You did what you would have wanted done for you, right? Obviously that's what Jacob wanted to; otherwise, he wouldn't have been there. I overreacted." The anger I'd had was rekindling, except now toward myself. "We could have already been married and halfway to –"

"- Italy –" he interjected, calmly.

Flashes of the clock tower, alley, and underground invaded my mind. "Excuse me?" The memories were coming too quickly for me to rationalize this plan. What was he thinking? I shifted to sit beside him so that I would have a better view of his golden eyes.

"We were going to Italy. To spend a few weeks there actually: the first to fulfill your most recent demand," he said with teasing eyes, "the second to complete the deal. Then, as you recall, there are others there that want to be assured of your–" Edward cleared his throat, "- slight change in diet." I rolled my eyes.

"So, when did you come on board with this idea? Usually, you're pushing me to take my time."

"The Volturi knew the date of the wedding; they will not be as patient now. Plus, I felt that you should see the parts of Italy with better scenery for before, and afterwards, it would be practical to be as close as possible to the Volturi's settlement so as not to happen on an unsuspecting victim." He raised his eyebrows in mockery. "I have to admit that the latter weeks will not be as pleasant as the first; being confined to a small villa. You will have only me as company."

"Oh yes," I responded, nodding sarcastically. "Sounds dreadful. Me. You. Alone. I don't know _how _we'll ever make it."

"But plans have changed," he reminded me. That's right. I walked out on him. We weren't married. There would be no honeymoon.

"But the Volturi…"

"We can't let them know. We'll have to avoid them while we can," Edward advised.

"I'm so sick of running and hiding, Edward. I just want to get this over with."

"Are you sure?" I could feel his eyes search mine as he gripped my hands. If I allowed any glimpse of uncertainty, he would be in opposition once again, but he wouldn't see it. I was sure of what I wanted. I had been for a long time.

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I was shocked it came this easily. I knew I was willing to give up my demand, but his compliance was unexpected. I almost felt saddened that he was so disposed to give up me as his wife. I'd actually become accustomed to the idea. Maybe he just meant that we didn't have to do it now. That, it was just understood we would do it later.

"The wedding wasn't for me, Bella. It was for Alice. I'm okay with it being just us. Let's do it."

Oh. _Don't make a face, don't make a face._ Edward was getting better at reading my expressions to make up for my thoughts. I couldn't bear to have him think I was turning him down twice in one day. I quickly thought about my choices.

Did I want to marry him? Yes. I just didn't want to do it in front of Jacob. Do I want the grand wedding Alice was sure to set up again? Not really. So, why not now?

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran into the hall. He jumped out of his room.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Apparently, he had just dozed on his bed, still fully clothed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

"Come on. We've got to go." Carlisle was the one doing the wedding. It only seemed fair to drag Charlie along as well. Edward would run ahead and meet us there. He wouldn't even be out of breath.

"Go where?"

"To the Cullen's. I'm getting married." I'd explain on the way. A slightly different story, not including the Volturi.

"Wha –? When –?" I laughed at his disorientation. For some reason, this spontaneous decision felt really right. I had no worries that Alice would have everything perfect by the time we got there. She knew as soon as I made my decision the precise moment we'd arrive.

The only thing I felt somewhat doubtful about was my dress. I still had it on from earlier in the afternoon, and it had gotten soiled from my truck. I knew Edward would overlook it, but Alice would likely murder me after all she had gone through to get it. She'd never really told me when she had bought it. I'd imagined that she had had a premonition, years ago, maybe even before she had met up with the Cullens and charmed the designer then and there. She had probably designed it mostly herself, sketching a draft from her memory, not even realizing she was contributing to her own vision. Maybe she'd had a vision that she needed to buy two.

As expected, Alice had the living area redecorated, except this time pared down to a tasteful minimum. Apparently, she had torn down the original decorations promptly after the last guest had left.

"Well…this is different," Charlie murmured as we entered the house. I had expected as much from Alice; I never once thought of Charlie's reaction to the drastic change. I couldn't think of a good explanation, so I kept quiet.

Two plain white sofas sat diagonally on either side of the veiled archway that concealed the dining area, allowing our guests to be comfortable – mainly for Charlie's benefit. The doorway was wrapped in the tulle and lights that were previously intertwined down the staircase; white and pink orchids dangled from the peak of the arch.

"So, where is everybody?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," I answered, copying his hushed tone, although I knew everyone in the house could hear our conversation.

"Here you go, Chief Swan." Alice sang as she handed him a new bow tie.

"Oh!" Charlie started. "Alice, thank you. You know you can call me Charlie."

"Of course, but it seems so disrespectful, doesn't it?" Alice always knew how to charm Charlie, never allowing him the chance to question how she knew he'd forgotten his tie in all the excitement. "Esme will be in here in just a moment to help you with you tie. I've got to do something with this dress," she sneered as she held up my hands away from it to get a closer look at the damage. I started to bite my lip out of shame, but thought better of it, and let go immediately.

Alice led me up to her room once more. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I had just been up here earlier today; it felt like a week ago.

As Alice worked on my dress, my earlier thoughts were resurfacing. I needed to talk to Edward about what we were going to do. I wondered if he'd considered what I hadn't, that the pack will be forced to honor the pact. Or is he assuming they will forgive it as well? Edward must be banking on the fact that Jake and I have a connection, that Jake would never harm me.

But earlier, Jake didn't seem so sure himself, about what would happen. _One to die._ Jacob seemed very conflicted. Was it because he was afraid it would be me? Or did he just want to spare me the pain of losing someone so close?

"I don't like the look on your face," Alice said. "Last time, it didn't end so well."

"As long as Jacob doesn't show up, I think all will be well for now."

Alice gave a strange look, and then replied, "Looks like clear skies ahead."

"Good." I gave her a wry smile.

"All done." Alice stepped back and guided me to the mirror. I didn't remember changing dresses, so it must be the same one, but it looked completely different from the elegant design she'd dressed me in before. Now, it was a plain white sun dress with a few embroidered flowers here and there, spaghetti straps that tied in a bow atop each shoulder. The empire waist fitted perfectly and then fell loosely down just below my knees.

Even knowing most of Alice's many talents, and extraordinary skills, this impressed me. Not only was she able to completely transform a dress in under ten minutes, but she sacrificed her big wedding dream to allow me the smaller, more sensible one I preferred. "Thank you, Alice." My throat was constricted.

"No tears," she reminded me. it seems that she had already touched up my make up as well. "We'll just tell Charlie the dress was one of mine."

"Sure, sure." The phrase caught me off guard. It was something I'd heard Jacob say often times, and apparently had stuck with me. I pushed the thought of him aside. I would not ruin another wedding. I knew what I wanted: Edward, and I was going to get it if it was the last thing I did.

The music began downstairs, and I followed Alice, and for the first time I noticed the only thing the same was everyone's attire, including Charlie – with the exception of his new bowtie, compliments of the Cullens. I suppose _something_ needed to be the same to keep Charlie from asking too many questions, and I was quite thankful. They'd been doing this a long time, quite experienced in making it look like they were normal.

"I told Charlie that we'd had professionals come and clean up directly after the wedding, so I had to throw a few things together for the last minute rescheduling," Alice offered.

"Good. I couldn't think of anything."

"I know. You've had a lot of stuff on your mind. I can't quite figure out what you're going to do," she glared at me. "It's frustrating.

"I have to talk to Edward first."

"No, you have to marry him first," she corrected.

"Ah, yes. It seems he's waiting on me now." Charlie offered his arms as I reached the bottom of the stairs, and escorted me between the sofas, and into Edward's arms.

"Who gives this woman for holy matrimony?" Carlisle started.

"I do," Charlie choked out, and I felt my throat swell as well. He kissed me on the top of my head and took a seat beside Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, on my left. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme sat across from them.

But when I turned to Edward, all of my fears and worries faded away, replaced by a sense of comfort and rightness. This was the way it was supposed to have happened. Edward's half smile stretched to a full grin, and my heart beat faster as I recognized this was the moment he'd wanted.

"Good of you to join me," he teased softly as he took my hands into his, but only Charlie could not hear.

"Well, I think it's safe to say this is not a traditional ceremony," Carlisle began, which extracted laughs from everyone, including Charlie, although he was not aware of the inside joke that also applied. A human marrying a vampire; this was definitely not your average wedding. "So, I thought instead of the customary vows, I'd let you two speak freely." He stepped back and motioned to Edward.

I felt vaguely uneasy that I hadn't had a chance to prepare for the spur-of-the moment task I had been given, but at least I didn't have to go first.

"Isabella Swan." The way he said my name weakened my knees. Edward felt the slight tug, and firmed his grip to steady me. "I couldn't _not_ love you if I tried. Your existence has remolded me into a better being. With you, I've found I have strength I never knew could have existed. I will do everything within that power to keep you safe. I live for you. I would die for you, and I will always love you."

Chills raced through my body. How was I supposed to follow _that_? Carlisle turned to look at me; I could feel everyone's stare behind me as I was trying to gather my thoughts. Edward's thumb caressed the backside of my hand in encouragement. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Edward Cullen," I addressed, and as soon as the words came out I cringed at the comparison of my raspy voice versus Edward's melodic tone. "I honestly don't know what drew us together, but I'm very thankful. I don't deserve your love and patience…especially after today." That drew a few chuckles. "But I've lived without you once –"

"That's not what I'd call it," I heard Charlie say under his breath to Alice. I couldn't see them behind me, but I imagined her smiling politely. Edward's eyes tried to suppress the reflection of pain from the memory.

"– and I never want to do it again. I will always love you." I couldn't think of anything more to say, and it somehow seemed right to end with the same words as Edward.

As soon as I completed my last word, he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. They parted willingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, forgetting our audience.

Carlisle just laughed, and after a moment cleared his throat. "You still want to exchange rings, do you not?"

Edward pulled away, and I saw a sparkle in his light olive eyes. I wondered if I should be worried about receiving some extravagant ring. After all he's tried to give me, I wasn't sure what to expect.

He pulled it from his pocket and took my left hand, and as he placed it on my finger, I caught a glimpse of the jeweled object. Edward kept it carefully hidden until it was safely alongside my engagement ring, and then moved his hand disclosing its magnificence as if unveiling an anticipated monument.

The two rings together appeared elegant yet natural on my hand. The diamond band was slender and accented the cut of the diamond on my engagement ring flawlessly.

"It's perfect," I whispered. I turned to Alice for Edward's ring, and she placed it in my hand. His band was very similar with diamonds encircling the golden band, although this band doubled mine in width.

Thankful Edward hadn't added to the vows so as not to obligate me to do the same, I placed the ring on his left ring finger. When I looked up at him, he smiled, and placed his hand on my cheek with deep affection.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Carlisle concluded. "You may kiss the bride…again."


End file.
